


Rhinestone Eyes? More like Heart Eyes

by Wavesofwoodenlegs



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Caught in the Act, Kinda, Oneshot, idk what this is, zombie movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavesofwoodenlegs/pseuds/Wavesofwoodenlegs
Summary: 2D & Murdoc have a movie night





	Rhinestone Eyes? More like Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> @ wobble street and yes...I know Russ is not yet at his original size during this part just deal with it

It was a dull evening at 212 Wobble Street, and Russel and Noodle were out to pick up food for the starving band, leaving the lead singer and bassist home alone.   
Murdoc was slouched over in his recliner, boredly watching TV when he heard 2D thudding down the stairs. 

"Ey, Muds. Whaddya doing?" He asked, entering the living area. 

Murdoc scoffed and took the cap lying on his head off and threw it at the tv. "Well I planned on watching some tv, but it's all rubbish anyway. I mean what good is "music television" if they don't play any music? The only time their channel's ever been worth a damn is when our music's playing. Heh." 

2D looked at the screen and smiled crookedly, then ran up to his room as if he suddenly got an idea. 

"What in Beelzebub's name are you doing, faceache?"

2D re-entered the room clutching a few DVD cases in his hands and starting putting one into the TV, his face filled with glee.

"Oh, god, is this another zombie film?"

2D stood up proudly in front of Murdoc as the DVD started. "I think....that this just so 'appens to be the perfect opportunity for a Zombie marathon!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and made an excaggerated gagging sound as the movie started. 2D plopped down in the recliner next to him, squeezing Murdoc and forcing him to move over. 

"This isn't even the one with the hot lady zombies!" Murdoc exclaimed, gesturing with one hand. 

"Oh hush, you old goth." 

Murdoc grumbled and flicked 2D in the side of the head, but he was too excited with the movie to notice. A few minutes in, Murdoc slung an arm around 2D and pulled him closer, and 2D felt a wave of warmth and giddiness and being this close with...his significant other? Is that what they were calling each other? It didn't seem quite right for Murdoc, no title like that really did. 2D thinks even the mention of the word "boyfriend" would be enough to trigger Murdoc to whack 2D hard enough he went back into a coma.

About halfway through, as 2D was engrossed in the gruesome attack on one of the main protagonists, Murdoc started running a hand up the back up his spiky hair, bored.   
2D glanced at him but kept watching the film.  
Murdoc grinned and, leaning over to start biting the side of 2D's pale neck.   
2D made a small sound like a gasp, which Murdoc took as permission (not that he was really worried about asking for any in the first place) and straddled 2D on the recliner, then started kissing him roughly, pinning his arms down by his sides. 2D choked a little and kissed him back.  
Murdoc licked up the side of his neck, and 2D shouldn't have shuddered at that but did. After a few more seconds of kissing, 2D was getting bored however and pushed Murdoc off, making him fall on his ass onto the carpet. Uh oh.

"Uh, sorry Muds. I just...I really want to watch the movie, y'know?"

Murdoc scowled and looked like he was about to make a biting remark at 2D, and he cringed, waiting for the verbal and possibly physical abuse. But then Murdoc's scowl faded, like he couldn't possibly keep it up and tried to hide the fact he wasn't bothered, but actually a bit amused. "Oh, whatever."

2D blinked in surprise. "You'll let me watch it then?" 

Murdoc shrugged, "Not without me. Shove over, you dimwit."

Murdoc lodged himself into the chair next to 2D and slung his arm around him once more. 2D blushed and continued watching, knowing that Murdoc was only pretending to be interested because he liked the physical contact with 2D.   
Near the end of the movie both men were very sleepy, and 2D was dozing off along with his partner. Murdoc's half asleep brain apparently still had a sex drive though, and 2D could feel Murdoc's hand unbuttoning his jeans and reaching into them. 2D shut his eyes and waited for Murdoc to get him off and then demand the reciprocation, but they didn't get very far before they both fell fully asleep, Murdoc's hand still down 2D's pants, his other arm slung around him, holding him tight. 

"Yo! You guys, Noodle and I brought takeout, and you can have as much as you want if you promise to stop leaving the containers all over my drum set." Russel was greeted with silence as he opened the door to their apartment, takeout bag in hand and Noodle following silently behind him.

"Guys?" Russel asked.

"...Takeout!" Noodle sang. 

Russel walked into the living area and immediately dropped the bags, his hands flying up in surprise. "WHAT THE- WHA-"

Noodle walked in and her mouth opened in surprise. 

"Don't look, Noods! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Russel boomed, his voice shaking the walls of the room. 

Murdoc jerked awake along with 2D and the two suddenly realized the compromising position they were in. Murdoc yanked his hand out of 2D's pants, scrambling backward out of the recliner until he fell on the floor with an "Umf." 

2D blinked in surprise and hurriedly buttoned his jeans, running a hand through his hair. "Oh! 'Ello guys...did you get us food?"

Murdoc stood up from off the ground and brushed himself off, straightening his necklace. He pointed at 2D accusingly. "What did you do to me?!?" 

"Wha- me?" 2D asked.

"Russel, Noodle, 2D has been harassing me in my own home and convinced me to take this drug...that, um...swayed my preferences."

Noodle shook her head and picked up the bag of takeout, walking it into the kitchen.

Russel simply made a disgusted face. "If you guys are...physically involved now then I suppose I could care less. Just...maybe some warning next time. Jesus Christ..." he muttered as he walked into the kitchen after Noodle. 

2D looked at Murdoc, who shrugged and grabbed his wrist, planting a kiss onto it. "Takeout awaits, dearie."


End file.
